A Mirror in the Matrix
by The 2005 Cobra
Summary: Neo wakes up one morning to find a problem that could prove difficult to overcome even for him. Some swearing. Chapter 2 now added!!!!!
1. Neo Vs Neo?

Story: A MIRROR IN THE MATRIX  
  
Key:  
  
'Speaking'  
  
Thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: Neo Vs. Neo?  
  
______________________________  
  
Neo awoke in his shabby bed and sat up. Immediatly he saw Morpheus with his head in his hands,  
  
'What's up?' asked Neo.  
  
'It isn't good, not good at all...'  
  
'What is not good, tell me!'  
  
'The Programs, they've copied your structure, Neo, they released one mind and made him into a virtual copy of you by combining it with an agent.'  
  
This news hit Neo hard, he knew he was the 'One', but to face a human and an agent together, probably with the same controls over the Matrix, definitly was not good.  
  
What do we do? Neo mulled the thought in his head, he went to the main deck and talked to Tank.  
  
'Is he in at the moment?' Neo said, fear hanging on his voice.  
  
'If 'he' is the new Program, the answer is yes. I think he can't come out at will like us, only the Machines can let him out.'  
  
'What is his name?'  
  
'Well the Agents call him Mr. Lewison, but also known as, Crest. For unknown reasons...' Tank trailed at the end, as Neo got prepared to go into the Matrix.  
  
He sat in the chair and said, 'Load me up as near as you can to him, lets see what he's made of.' Trinity came up to the deck and saw Neo, she ran over to him and exclaimed, 'What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you totally gone off your rocker...'  
  
'Shut up and plug me in.' Ordered Neo, 'I have to do this, Trinity.'  
  
Trinity gave him a look and nodded, He's got balls, but they might kill him one day.  
  
In the Matrix, Crest felt something strong enter. He sensed Neo. And Neo sensed him, Neo took out his mobile and rang Tank. 'Where is he Tank?'  
  
'Outside the building, quick, he's coming up. EXTREMELY fast'  
  
'Shit.'  
  
Neo looked for a vantage point.  
  
Crest entered the room and looked around, This isn't right, he is in this room, but I can't see him!. Suddenly Neo jumped down from the wall above the door and shut the door. Crest spun sround and got kicked square in the gut by Neo's boot. Crest was wearing a white suit, with a siver tie and black buckle shoes. Neo was wearing a black cotton top with black trousers and a long black leather trenchcoat, (like when he attacked the lobby in The Matrix) they stood staring each other out, until Crest came with a high kick to Neo's head, which was blocked and countered by Neo crouching on the floor and spinning with an outstreched leg to trip up Crest. Neo then cracked the concrete floor with a missed punch, then he jumped up and turned around. Crest was standing in a Ju-Jitsu stance ready for hand to hand combat. This is when Neo pulled out his uzi's and fired a clip each at Crest, and then Neo dropped the guns in disbelief. Crest had stopped the bullets in their tracks! But then he grabbed one, as the others fell to the floor, and threw it at the hardline phone. It broke the phone like the bullet had been shot out of a gun!  
  
At this point, Neo was freaked out by his new rival.   
  
'Scaring you am I, Neo?' questioned Crest.  
  
'You are good, but your weakness is not your technique. It is...' Neo cut himself off and tried to punch Crest as fast as he could as many times as he could, Crest either dodged them, blocked them or punched Neo's actual fist. Neo was worn down and hunched, breathless. At this point Crest, actually turned into an Agent, just in time to be shot by Morpheus in the back.  
  
'I had it...covered!' Neo said breathlessly.  
  
'From what i saw you didn't, come there is someone you must meet.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Crest's former brother.' 


	2. Crest's Former Brother

Second Chapter: Crest's former brother  
  
Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story, i do not own the characters of the matrix or the matrix itself. in fact the matrix owns me.   
  
all i own is Crest and the storyline.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
They arrived at a tall appartment building. They walked into it and went to a lift,   
  
'How do you know where he lives, and that Crest had a brother?'  
  
'We did our research while you were getting your ass well and truly licked.'  
  
At the thought of his ass being licked, Neo shut up. *DING* The lift stopped and it's doors opened. They were at the top of the building, and it wasn't in the least bit clean and it smelt, well you could put it as Stink would say that stinks. They walked over to room 798 and knocked on the door, it swang open. Inside it looked like it had been robbed,  
  
'Damn Crest got here first!'  
  
'WHO'S THERE!' shouted someone from the kitchen.   
  
'Mr. Lewison?' asked Morpheus.  
  
'Who's, ah... who's asking?' asked the scruffy man coming out of the kitching. He was practically identical to Crest. In fact, he was identical to Crest, apart he wasn't so well dressed and probably hadn't shaved in a fortnight.  
  
'What, are you, like, the Feds or something?' questioned the man.  
  
'No, do you remember your brother?' Morpheus curousily inquired.  
  
'Brother? I have never had a brother!'  
  
'Oh dear, it's a trap!' Morpheus screamed as Mr. Lewison turned into Crest. Suddenly Neo saw it all clearly, they hi-jacked Crest's brother and Crest could apparently transform between his former self and the new 'agent him'. Neo figured this out as soon as he saw Mr. Lewison, he was a normal man in the Matrix code, but as soon as he turned into Crest he became a white coded person.  
  
Neo came in on the attack and so did Morpeus but Crest was too fast, he dodged every attack, but it didn't help Morpheus or Neo as they were trying not to hit each other. Each kick and punch was well aimed and eventually Morpheus and Neo both hit Crest in the chest at the same time, Crest went flying through the opposing wall but turned into an agent just in time to hit the floor.  
  
'He seems to have a knack for doing that,' said Neo.  
  
They called Tank for the nearest exit, went there and came out of the Matrix.  
  
After a few hours of recouperation, Neo came into the 'dining' room, and poured himself some 'goop'. He sat there eating and Morpheus came in and sat next to him,   
  
'Do you know how we can beat him? Because it seems very... what's the word, impossible. Dosen't it?'  
  
'I'm not so sure, you said he was combined with an Agent? Well this seems to be a weak and a strong point, I am not really sure yet but you tried to shoot him from behind, yes? Well, also Tank has a theory that he can't come out at will. Well, who could watch his back, and take away the human part of the human-agent and put another agent back in?'  
  
'The Machines.' Suddenly it hit Morpheus. Neo was absolutely right, but that didn't help to the destruction of him, did it? And there was still that question, where did they take Crest's brother?  
  
Neo was very tired and hurt, so he decided to get a bit of extra sleep. During the night he had a bad dream, he remembered how he killed Agent Smith, how he did it, he jumped up awake.  
  
'THAT'S IT!'  
  
Neo wrote his idea down and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Oooooh, what's his idea, you probably guessed.  
  
Thanx for all my reveiws, and keep looking for more chapters, but some days there won't be anything new because i have too much homework(BOO, HISS).  
  
See Ya, Cobra 


End file.
